


Happy Birthday, Adam.

by SacredPorn



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Birthday, Community: kradamfest, Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredPorn/pseuds/SacredPorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://kradamfest.dreamwidth.org/617.html?thread=9577#cmt9577">this prompt</a> at <span><a href="http://kradamfest.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kradamfest.dreamwidth.org/"><b>kradamfest</b></a></span> - <i>It's Adam's birthday and Kris is wearing an apron</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Adam.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the awesome [](http://deannawol.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**deannawol**](http://deannawol.dreamwidth.org/) , all remaining mistakes are mine. Special thanks to [](http://ladymichaelis.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ladymichaelis**](http://ladymichaelis.dreamwidth.org/) for her glitter and love  <3

When Adam gets home, Kris is preparing dinner in the kitchen, wearing a purple apron and nothing underneath. He hears Adam draw in a breath, cross the kitchen in two strides and then there is warmth and comfort as Adam hugs him from behind.

"Hey baby, what's the occasion?" Adam breathes in Kris' ear.

"Well, it's your... birth... day, you... mo... moron," Kris tries not to choke but Adam is licking and biting his ear and he really can't be blamed for shivering. Slightly.

"Hmmm... and you will be my present?" Moving down to nuzzle at Kris' neck, Adam sounds pleased.

Kris would have answered, he has _manners_ , okay, but Adam bites down hard where his neck meets shoulder and all Kris can do is whimper.

Adam pulls Kris closer, his jeans rub against the sensitive skin on the back of Kris' thighs, hands move up to tease Kris' tiny nipples through the thin, cotton apron, which is now tenting over his growing erection. Kris is breathing heavily, whatever food he was preparing on the kitchen counter long forgotten.

Keeping one hand on Kris' chest to pull and rub at his nipples, Adam grabs Kris' hard cock through the apron, making Kris gasp and thrust into his hand. He strokes the shaft lazily, thumb rubbing across the head with every few pulls and Kris can feel his cock leaking and dampening the thin fabric. He thrusts harder, faster, grinding down on Adam's hard bulge every time he pulls back.

Kris whines at the loss of Adam's hands as Adam unbuttons his own jeans. He hears a thud as Adam's ridiculous eagle belt buckle hits the floor - he knows every single one of Adam's belt buckles by touch now, since Adam has a habit of poking his belly or his back with them... well, them and something else that is also almost always hard, not that Kris is complaining - he wants to giggle but his thoughts are interrupted when something hot, huge and hard slides between his ass cheeks.

"Oooooh," Kris moans softly and throws his head back to rest on Adam's shoulder. This feels so _good_ , Adam's big cock sliding against his hole and nudging his balls. It feels so dirty and so glorious, he will never stop wanting it.

Reaching back to grab at Adam's ass, Kris speeds up the movements of their hips - _harder, faster, please, Adam, MORE_ \- breathy moans spilling non-stop from his lips.

"Okay, baby, okay," Adam pulls back and touches Kris' hole with his fingers and freezes. "What—? Is this—? Are you—?" Not waiting for an answer, Adam slips a finger in, easily, drawing a groan from Kris, then a second finger, also without much effort.

Fucking Kris with his fingers now, Adam licks at the skin behind Kris' ear, "fuck, baby, you are so fucking hot, prepared yourself for me like this, all open, and wet, and ready for me." As if to illustrate the point, Adam adds a third finger and makes Kris moans loudly. "You fucking drive me crazy, do you know that? Fuck, Kris."

With that, Adam pulls his fingers out and lines his cock up with Kris' opening. Bracing his hands on the kitchen counter, Kris pushes back impatiently, not wanting to wait one more second until Adam fills him up and fucks him senseless.

"God, Adam, _please_." _Please fuck me, please fill me up with your thick cock_ , Kris doesn't say, but Adam seems to understand him perfectly. He breaches Kris with one quick push and not stopping until he is all the way in, their bodies flush together from chest to thighs.

"Oh God," Kris groans. He breathes in short, small puffs of air, adjusting to the hardness buried deep inside him. Being stretched like this feels so good, it feels _amazing_ , and it will never get old. What will also never get old is the way Adam hugs him close, breathing heavily like he is barely holding himself back.

Kris wriggles a little bit to tell Adam that he is ready, ready for more. And Adam starts moving, pulling almost all the way out until only the crown of his cock is stretching Kris' hole, then pushing all the way in again. He repeats the long, sure movements for what feels like forever, teasing Kris out of his mind.

Bending lower and removing his hands from the kitchen counter to grab at Adam's ass again, Kris pushes back to meet Adam. " _MORE_ ," he demands. One of these days he will be able to say these things and not blush like a tomato. Adam chuckles softly and gives him more.

Holding both of Kris' wrists so that he is stretching his arms backward, Adam tilts his own hips and shoves into Kris hard. Kris yells and screams and shouts as Adam's cock rubs against his prostate with every thrust. He is so hard it's almost painful, but Adam has him in a tight grip, and the way the apron brushes at the tip of his cock every time Adam fucks into him is only making it worse.

"Adam, Adam," Kris pants harshly, wanting to tell Adam to touch him, to make him come, to _anything_. He tries to pull his wrists out of Adam's grips, but this only results in Adam holding him even tighter.

"No, just like this," Adam pants. "No touching yourself, Kris. I want you to come, just like this, just from my cock fucking you," Adam gives a particular hard thrust that makes Kris scream. "You love this, don't you, baby? You love taking my cock, yeah, let me fuck you open." Adam is picking up speed now, fucking Kris so hard and so good that Kris can barely make any sounds, all the while saying dirty things that makes Kris' leaking cock throb. "I love it too, watching your tight little hole take my cock in... you feel so good, baby, so hot, so tight. I love watching your muscles twitch, I love watching you sweat... Fuck... I never want to stop fucking you. Come for me, baby, I want to feel you."

As if Adam's command is hot-wired to his cock, Kris sees a blinding white light behind his eyelids. He gives a loud moan as his cock jumps once, twice and shoots cum onto the apron. His hole tightens repeatedly and involuntarily around Adam's cock, then he hears Adam's _Fuck_ and feels hot fluid spill inside him.

He whines in the back of his sore throat as Adam fucks him through the aftershocks, Adam's cock feels like fire with his hot cum filling Kris' hole. When Adam finally pulls out and releases his bruised wrists, Kris is completely exhausted and collapses back into Adam's chest. Adam holds him close and they sway a little, both of them breathing deeply and trying to calm down their racing hearts.

Turning around in Adam's arms, Kris looks Adam in the eye and smiles shyly, "so, happy birthday, Adam. I hope you like your present?"

"Oh, do I _love_ it." Adam kisses Kris' puffy lips, touches their sweaty foreheads together and rubs the tip of his nose against Kris'. "But the night is still young. I always love gifts that keep on giving. Don't you?" He pushes his still hard cock into Kris' belly and grins wickedly at Kris' widened eyes.

\- The End -


End file.
